No Fairytale Ending?
by KriyssyBee
Summary: Just something that came up out of the blue that bugged me to actually type it up...Hope you enjoy.


* * *

**OK...This is just something I came up with listening to one song...on repeat...so Tell me what you think...I own nothing! Except Himeko...**

* * *

She had been told to stay put, not that she intended to listen to the dark haired male she'd been running around chasing after all day. Her silver eyes searched around the area she'd paused at and she flipped back her pitch black hair glaring around. She cursed her mother at that moment for giving her the power over the rain, which was unfortunately tied to her emotions so the thunder boomed loudly as the lightning cracked through the sky above. The intense look in her eyes showed she was no longer messing around.

_Damn it! Where are you two?!_ She thought and then yelled, "I listen for thirty seconds and you disappear on me"

She really was starting to detest both the boys when she heard something that caught her attention. She quickly looked around and took a chance in guessing the direction it was coming in. She came to a halt when she found who she was looking for. Both having the dark black hair and those familiar eyes looking over at her with the unfamiliar emotion of possibly fear in them when she'd shown up. The other one looked up at her and she realized why. The two she had been chasing were brothers...It wasn't Orochimaru that Sasuke had been chasing, but Itachi...his older brother.

Her heart just about stopped when Itachi saw her and as much as she wanted to run to them, she couldn't. This was the war zone for the battle that Sasuke hadn't wanted her to know or be involved in, but she hadn't listen. She always did that and maybe, just maybe, a part of him wanted her there; but why she had no real clue how to answer that. Her eyes changed from the intense pissed on she had to an almost pleading one as if begging them not to do it.

"Look who's decided to join this party, Brother," Itachi said in a tone that made her terrified of him. "It's Himeko Hatake...What do you say to a game, dear Meko?"

"I'd have to say Itachi...You're really starting to scare me now," she said as she backed away only to find Itachi had moved to be behind her.

She gasped as he held her tightly against him, and watched Sasuke's face contort into one of extreme anger and worry as he stared at them. His eyes narrowed and she knew that this wasn't going to end well, for one of them. She felt his hot breath against her cheek and held back a shudder. He whispered something about only hurting her if not having a choice, then knew he'd looked over at the younger of the two.

"Now I see...It's not one of the others....It's her." He held the blade to her throat and smirk.

"It..Itachi! Leave her out of this!"

She closed her eyes feeling something fly passed her head before being tossed forward onto the ground, hearing Itachi's voice over the loud roar of the thunder.

"So that's how you want to play it?...Anyone **but** the girl? But Himeko..Kakashi Hatake's daughter? Pathetic." He stepped in front over her, so Sasuke couldn't reach her. "Why? Why would she choose you...When I'm the one holding the **winning** set."

Both boys were frustrating her and she was so annoyed by it. They had been going at it for quite some time now and it all seemed to revolve around the past and who's side she's on. She was on _both_ of their sides. They both meant a lot to her, but this was it.

_You have to choose today, and there's no way you can get around it. No way,_ she thought as she pushed herself up, sitting on her knees. _And you all ready know which brother..._

She felt the tears on her face as she looked up watching the two clash off against each other. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch and cry as they attacked each other, sometimes one got the other or the move was blocked. She let out a cry, covering her face, not wanting to know if Itachi had gotten his little brother or not.

Within seconds of her outburst she felt herself being lifted in the air and hurriedly carried off. She opened her eyes spotting the younger ones face fixed on the unknown destination. He glanced down at her as she wrapped her arms around her neck, but that glance down was enough to get them caught. Himeko felt herself tumble to the ground and watched in horror as the sudden jolt threw Sasuke against the tree.

_No...no no! _She heard herself scream inside her head.

She glared over at his older brother and watched as he approached Sasuke, and that seemed to be the only thing she needed to see to react. Sasuke was still getting up when she took her place in front of him and faced Itachi.

"I won't let you do this...I won't!" She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you've chosen...The weaker of us, then...Always had higher hopes for you, seeing how I know what you can do...if you tried that is." He seemed to growl at her.

"I'm not going...Leave!"

She hardly noticed the storm worsening as stood there, but stopped glaring when Sasuke pulled her into his side. She saw Itachi leave and heard him whisper that's she'd figure out she's on the wrong side soon. She turned her attention back to Sasuke, a shocked look on her face, and noted that she was half holding him up while he held her against his side.

"Why did you do that?...Why didn't you go?" He questioned her as she helped him move forward.

She didn't answer him as they moved back toward the village and she bit at her lip.

"You hate me...I could see it from before..."

"Sasuke...I don't hate you...and between you and your brother...You're still the only one that can be saved, and don't tell me you can't. Because you can! There's still something in you to save!"

"I can't give you the fairy tale ending...You can't save me..." He looked down at her and gave a small smile as they continued walking. "Determination....It's....It's...I love you, but I can't give you what you want.... I'm..."

She stopped and turned toward him and leaned toward him, a few inches away from his face. "You are worth it...Honestly...you are!" She was being stubborn again, but so was he. It took her a minute but the words I love you sunk in. "You...."

He cut her off leaning in and whispering, "Don't question what I just said…" before capturing her lips with his own.


End file.
